


they are having sex

by IMHEREFORTHEJOKES



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:15:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27677926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IMHEREFORTHEJOKES/pseuds/IMHEREFORTHEJOKES
Summary: for some reason i have these friends who are doing this but now i will take the credit and make this a famous fanfiction ok guysJOEY STOP
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Sans (Undertale), Komaeda Nagito/Sans (Undertale), komaeda nagito/sans (undertale)/hajime hinata
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12
Collections: Undertale NSFW





	they are having sex

**Author's Note:**

  * For [my friends who i love so much](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=my+friends+who+i+love+so+much).



> i am in need of help

Sans walks up to Komaeda. "hey bby i got a bone to put into u"  
The cat ears sit on sans' head :hot_face: waiting to be stroked.  
Nagito moans. "S- sans, you really wanna,,, do that with scum like me?"  
"yes pretty boy shoot ur despair inside of me :woozy_face::woozy_face::woozy_face::woozy_face:"  
"O- okay.." Komaeda spreads Sans' legs, his heart racing with anticipation. "S- sans.. May I?"  
"k-komaeda i'm nervous,,,  
"Don't worry, babe, I'll be gentle..." He lightly placed a hand on his skeletal face, softly kissing his smile. "I love you, Sans..."

for some reason they changed who fucks who but alright

"okay then,,,ill try to be gentle :tired_face:"  
He slams monster horse cock suddenly and violently  
"Ah! S- Sans!!" He moaned, his back arching. He knew his boyfriend was big, but not this big. "Nnn... Yes.."  
"k-komaeda,,,,ur so tight,,,:tired_face::tired_face::tired_face::tired_face: let me know i-if it hurts,,ngh,,"  
"O- okay.." He panted, already feeling like his asshole was being spread wide open.  
Sans starts thrusting harder and harder, moaning with spit drooling from his mouth and precum leaking from ko's dick."  
nagito "G- god Sans! Y- you feel so good!" He moaned, Hajime could be heard yelling from the other room in fear and disdain. Nagito pushed himself against Sans' thrusting, begging for more.  
Hajime went up to investigate. "Whats goin,,,oh." He opened the door and immediately got a boner.  
"Hey, Hajime,,,,,,,,,,," They looked at each other for what seemed like eternity in awkward silence.  
Komaeda grinned, looking at Hinata's boner. "Sans, should we treat Hajime?" He chuckled.  
Sans smirked, raising an eyebrow. "Oh? Lets give him a good time ;)" Sans walked over and led Hajime to the bed.  
"W-wait, I-" Hajime stuttered.  
sans"Shhhh,,,itll be okay, I know that you want it too."  
Hajime just gulped and nodded.  
the cat ears fall off sans' smooth round head, landing right on hajimes phat ass  
Komaeda reached around Hajime, pulling off his tie and tugging on his ahoge  
Sans goes around behind hajime, with komaeda laying down and Hajime on top.  
"Nngh, show me what you both can do." Nagito raised his legs, breathing heavily.  
Hajime took a nervous gulp, then shoved his 9000 monster horse cock into Nagito's gaping asshole.  
hajimes ahoge shoots up what  
Hajime moans immediately, then bites his lip in embarassment. "F-Fuck,,,you feel so good,,,"  
Nagito moaned loudly, his hair flying everywhere. "Oh yes!! Fill me with your hope!!!" He yelled.  
Sans smirked, and walked up behind Hajime.  
He took off Hajime's belt, and spread his ass.  
hajime "W-what are you do-"  
Before he could finish, Sans shoved his 100000000 ULTRA MONSTER SUPER DUPER COCK into Hajime's giant ass.  
Nagito shivered, feeling the warmth inside him. "GAHHH!! HARDER!!!"  
his belt falls onto the floor with a soft thud, he doesnt even notice with everything else going on  
Hajime felt tears brimming in his eyes. The warm of Komaeda's tight asshole and Hajime's prostate being banged over and over,,he was overwhelmed, and he came in komaeda's ass.  
At the same time, Sans was thrusting harder and harder, moaning and cursing under his breath.  
Nagito yelled in pleasure, he was on the verge, all it took was a few strokes of his dick and he came all over himself with a loud, wet noise.  
Komaeda, Sans, and Hajime all looked at each other for a few seconds, panting heavily.  
Then Hajime flopped down onto Ko's chest, drooling and cum spilling from both of their asses.  
Junko came in, waving a gun. "OKAY IM ABOUT TO FUCKING END ALL YOU BITCHES LIFE"  
Sans looked at them with warmth, and then began to get in bed, cuddling with them too.  
Junko fucking cries, this despair was too much for her  
komaeda's jacket was in a pile on the floor with the rest of the trio's clothing, it had some stains on it from various events during their time together  
Junko sobs and shits from the hope radiating from the room.  
Eventually Teruteru Hanamura ran in, weilding a 405 ft dragon dildo.


End file.
